I didn't do it!
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: My first fan fic.Just a normal day with an extremely bored Noodle.What is she to do? Well,read it to find out how she can manage her boredom.Plz R&R.T for later chappies when someone is cursing.XD
1. I'm bored!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I'm new here so please go easy on me. Sure, feel free to flame me but not too hard. I usually take that as an inspiration to try harder.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz because if I did, I would be a billionaire. Now, there you go, 'I didn't do it!'**

**The purple haired, 17-year-old Asian sat her guitar down. She had just played '5/4' by one of the world's most famous band, Gorillaz.** **Yes. It's really fun being famous and having a lot of attention and all but sometimes it's too tiring or even too boring. She sighed as she walked around in circles and thinking about what to do. Let's see, she's living in a "house" with three growned men, so what was she supposed to do.**

**"I'm bored." She said to herself.**

**She stopped in her tracks as she smirked. She rubbed her hands and laughed manically until her monkey, Mike, got irritated. He walked towards her and gave her a questioning look.**

"**Mike-san, I got an excellent plan. I thought you might like it too. Would you want to hear it?" she questioned with a sweet, cheerful voice.**

**He nodded his head and she whispered to his ear. After a few minutes, Mike's eyes widened and he replied, "**_**Eep ooh ooh ah ah ooh!"**_** ("No way! You can do it on your own. I'm never gonna be part of this, never!)**

"**Are you sure, Mike-san? There's a reward, you know? How about, I buy you smokes for two weeks using only my money and not yours if you help me? And don't worry, you can put the blame on me."**

**No matter how many rewards and choices she offered, he still shook his head.**

"**Oh well, but you're going to miss all the fun, Mike-san. Well, I'm off now." And with that she left her room to find her dearest brothers.**

**Even though, Mike showed that he didn't care, he was concerned for his master.**

"_**Ooh Ah eep ooh ooh." **_**(What if she gets in trouble?) He thought to himself.**

**He went out of the room and saw her skipping off.**

"_**Eep ooh eep ah ooh ooh ooh." **_**(Ah, she can take care of herself.)**

**End of Chappie 1.Well, what do you think?? Please review and I need some more inspiration. I'll only continue if I hear replies. Please and thank you!!-**


	2. DIABOLICAL!

**Author's Note: No reviews, huh?? Well, that's okay!! I'm just writing this for fun. And I was bored. Anyway, enjoy!!:)**

* * *

**Noodle skipped around the corridors happily. She stopped right in front of Russel's room. She opened the door quietly without making a sound despite the stupid creaking of the door.**

**He was sleeping on the bed. She looked around his messy room and shook her head. She always wondered her lazy brothers just won't care about hygiene. (A/N: especially Murdoc.XD)**

**She wanted to wake the giant up but decided to stop, knowing that he'll be grumpy.**

**She closed back the door and continued walking until she reached to her destination. The Kitchen. (A/N: Not the Studio Kitchen.)**

**She took out a small piece of paper and smiled at it.** **She remembered writing it when she was 10. She gazed at it and noticed how her 10-year-old mind could come up with this diabolical plan back then. She put the paper on the table started carrying out the plan.**

**Noodle's Diabolical Plan Part 1 (in the kitchen)**

**Step 1. Get rid of all the food in the refrigerator and replace it with some garbage you found in the trash.**

**Step 2. Place a banana peel on the ground right in front of the entrance of the kitchen.**

**Step 3. Hang strings around the kitchen and make sure that they're tied with a bag of feathers and a bag of smelly goo.**

**Step 4. Put a small see-saw-like-thingy on the table and put an opened jar of really, sticky glue onto one of the ends on of it. (So when the "enemy" trips over the banana peel and managed to pull all of the strings and end up hitting the table the see-saw-like-thingy that would cause the jar to fly over "him" and let all of the glue fly onto "him".)**

**Step 5. And then, hide somewhere and watch all of the fun begin.**

**Step 6. Last but not least, throw a pie at the "enemy" and go back to your hiding place. (Make sure the "enemy" doesn't find out that you did it.**

**Have fun!**

**Noodle giggled to herself as she looked around the "decorated" kitchen. She crept out of the kitchen without disturbing the traps.**

**She decided to wait outside of Russel's room and wait for him to wake up.**

* * *

**R&R.plz.X3**


	3. Sit back, Relax and Enjoy the fun

**Author's Note: Awwww.. Damn!! I'm running out of luck. I haven't got time to update. Holidays are here, but I have to go to school almost everyday. I'll try to update as quick as possible. Thanks for the review, Fop!! It's sincerely appreciated.)  
**

* * *

**The teenager waited, and waited. She knew it will take extremely long for the taxidermy lover to wake up.**

**"Hmmm.. What's taking him so loooong??" Noodle sighed as she sat down on the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling.**

**Suddenly, there was a loud yawn. The Axe Princess stood up and listened closely to Russel's door. She knew he was awake. She prowled into the kitchen and waited patiently for giant.**

**She heard his footsteps and she hid herself outside of the kitchen.**

**He toke his first step into the kitchen and tripped over the banana peel. He slide all around the kitchen and accidentally pulled all the strings, thinking that it would safe him from falling down but it made matters worse.**

**Noodle was chuckling as she tried not to burst out laughing. Mike came walking towards her direction and almost to the kitchen but Noodle pulled him back. "No, Mike-san. Don't go inside there yet." She commanded him and he obeyed with a sigh.**

**The bag of feathers fell down from somewhere and it ripped open. Exposing all the feathers which ended up falling all over Russ's body, which the same thing happened for the smelly goo. He banged into the table and so as the small see-saw-like-thingy. He saw something flew up so he move his gaze up into the ceiling and saw the bottle of glue falling down.**

**"Aww, man." The poor ogre whined as it fell on top of his head covering his eyes.**

**The glue flowed down to the rest of his body making the feathers stick to him more. Noodle giggled even more. She stopped laughing and saw that the giant was dazed and looked around the kitchen. It was in such a horrible mess! It would take a day just to lean it up and an hour for Russel to clean himself. He noticed that it was difficult to move as he just realized about the really, sticky glue.**

**Noodle stood up and went a little, more closer to the entrance of the kitchen. She locked her target at the poor, dazed Russel and threw the plate of pie, which is the ever-so lovely Grand Finale.**

**It landed on his face perfectly. She was appeased and conceited of herself, so she quickly ran back to her hiding place.**

**The plate fell down and Russel wiped the pie out of his face with his sticky and smelly hand. How could he have been so negligent to fall down into this snare?**

**He heard a small little laugh and walked into the direction of it.**

* * *

**I just watched a movie called "Escape From Alcatraz". Clint Eastwood was in it. He was so cool!! You should that one and not to forget, "The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly". That one was funny. XD**

**Nood-kins is really evil. Poor Russ. I wished I could help him even though I'm the one who plotted the Diabolical Plan.XD**

I hate cliffhangers, do you?? I'm sowie, I had to put one for this chappie. It's way past my bedtime and I have a test tomorrow. Anyways, plz R&R, would ya?? Thx & Nitez!! 


	4. Who did it?

**Author's Note: Fly, my pretties, fly!! Lols. That always cracks me up. I've been doing a whole lot of assignments so I don't do Fanfictioning everyday, okay?? Anyways, here's Chappie 4.****The closer he went, the more louder the laughter gets. Suddenly, it stopped but he managed to catch a glimpse of two figures.**

**He went closer and saw a proud Noodle and a nervous-looking Mike sitting down on the floor.**

"**Awrigh', now. Who did that?" He questioned with a ranting voice as he pointed to the kitchen.**

"**What are you talking about, Russel-san?" Noodle replied with an innocent voice.**

"**Don' play dumb, Noods. Who did it?"**

"**I-I didn't do it!!" Noodle stuttered as she tries to think her way out. "It was Mike! He did it."**

**Mike just stared at her with his eyes wide open, not even believing a thing his master had spoken of.**

"_**Eep ooh ooh ahh ahh!!" **_**(What?! I didn't do it!!) Mike chattered at Russel.**

**Unfortunately, he did not understand animal language so he believed Noodle.**

"**Mike, I'm ashamed of you. You're gonna clean up tha' mess and fer two weeks, no smokes or any other games you like ta play. You're jus' gonna stay in my room and act like a normal monkey does." Russel reprimanded Mike who was extremely shocked.**

"_**Eep..." **_**(But...)**

"**Now!"**

**Mike obeyed the giant and went to get the sweep and the mop.**

"**Ah, Noods. You migh' wanna "tame" your monkey 'gain. Perhaps, he's stressed or sumtin'. I'm gonna wash up. It's gonna take a long time jus' to ge' this stain and smell off." Russel said as he trudged back to his room.**

**Noodle was even shocked herself. She realized that it had worked and she wasn't in trouble. It looks like she could continue with her second plan.**

**She walked all the way back to her room and bumped into someone.**

**

* * *

  
****Ooh. Who did she bumped into?? Who?! You'll have to find out later. Sorry. Looks like, you'll have to wait at least until at somewhere at the end of June for the next chapter. I'll try to get Chappie 6 done by that time too. Flame all you like. It's inspiritaional. XD**

For now, my friends, we have to part our way. I'll see ya guys next week or later maybe. But, for now, Goodnight!! )


	5. The Fridge!

**Author's Note: I'm back!! I have exams coming. Oh, dear but I really love this story so I want continue too. I've been playing musics backward and they sound creepy and awkward. Pssssst, you should try "Stairway To Heaven" by "Led Zeppelin". Better yet, search in the internet. Man, did it sound creepy. Anyway, High-five!! **"

* * *

****

Oh, hey, luv. Sorry. 'Didn' see you 'ere."Noodle and stared up for a moment at her blue-haired friend. "Hmmm…. I wonder…" She thought about something.

"**Err, Noods. You okay??" The concerned Stu-Pot asked while snapping his fingers in front of her eyes repeatedly.**

**She shook out of her thought and, "Hai, 2D-san!! I was just thinking about something."**

"**Oh, okay 'en. 'm gonna grab a bite, you wanna come??"**

"**No thanks." The Axe Princess smiled sweetly and let little Tusspot to walk first.**

"**Naaaah, he's too weak to be my victim. I need someone more sensitive, not to mention with a more real brain." The teenager spoke in her thoughts thinking about the "lucky" person for her next plan. "Murdoc!!" She screamed in her thoughts.**

**She sprinted back to her room and took out another piece of paper, with scribblings and doodles on it, and grinned mischievously. She knew that "Part 2" would definitely piss the bass slayer off for a whole week. She knew that this time, she need to be more cautious and careful as if the smelly, old man find out about the whole diabolical thing, he would not bring her out shopping ****at least**** for a month, or worst, forever!**

"**This time, it would be really serious. No more feathers, naah. Maybe just a little from Cortez. Hmmm.. The smelly goo?? Replace it with something else more sicker than ever. Glue?? Hah!! Loads of them will do!! Banana peel?? We(I, Noodle and you,readers) "saw" what happened to Russel-san right?? So, we'll stick with it. Now, I got new stuffs too. A baseball bat, some stones. Don't forget messing up with his fridge." The little soldier went on and on. "Wait a second, the fridge?? Oh no, the fridge!!"**

**She dashed towards The Kitchen and slowed down when she saw Russel walking towards the fridge and Mike, who's cleaning the mess up, frowning. She hid behind the wall and become 'little miss stealth ninja'. She bit her lower lip as the human lards opened the fridge and stared at it. He took a deep breath while the nervous little girl squatted down and cover her ears.**

"**Wha' 'e hell is goin' on here?? First, 'e 'kitchen. Then, 'is. Man, wha' did I ever do to ya, Mike?!" The hungry giant spouted out to the poor, shrinking monkey.**

**Mike was about to reply but he stopped. **_**"Ohh ohh ahh ahh eep ohh ahh."**_**(What's the use?? He won't understand me anyway.)**

**The little primate ignored the giant and went on with his cleaning.**

"**Okay, 'm gettin' sick and tire'. 'm no' gonna stay home either. When I ge' back. 'is rubbish better be out in the landfill or somewhere else unless ya wan' it down ya throat." The monkey nodded quickly and Russ continued…**

"**And ya better behave well when 'm gone, ya understand??" He pointed at the mammal for a moment and rode a cab to the mall.**

**Noodle heard the whole conversation and looked at her dear little pet for awhile. She felt so much sympathy for him but she wanted to have fun. She knew she had to be fair so if everyone gets it, except for her, Mike needs to get it too. Yea, that makes sense.**

**Little miss stealth ninja escaped back to her room safely and grabbed all her "stuffs" and headed to the carpark.**

* * *

**Well, how was that?? Poor Mike. I feel so sad for him. I'm soo evil, am I?? And I bet you forgotten all about the fridge, didn't you?? Hah!!  
****  
****Anyway, have you all heard of "Monkey Journey To The West" at the Gorillaz webbie?? It's going to be, somewhat, the theme thingy for the Beijing Olympics. Mind you, I'm young little girl who can't find the right words to describe it. Yea!! I really, really can't wait!! Now, R&R plllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzz?? )**


	6. Embellishing, isn't it?

**Author's Note: Wazza!! I'm back. haha. yea, my sis reviewd. izn't dt sweet?? wow, new epis fer fairly odd parents. Poof!! I fink dt wz his name. arr, nvm. oooh, I'm gonna lv dis. rmbr to visualize it as u read along. I dn fink I'm ritin e plan fer dis one, sorta lazy nw. uhhh. get sum trix fer chappie 6!! X)**

**The purpled-hair girl settled her "stuffs" down and opened the door of the expensive yet disgusting Winnebago to check whether anyone was home. There was no sign of Murdoc only Cortez. **_**"Good!"**_** She thought. She took big yet quiet strides towards the raven that was perched on the driver's seat.**

**Carefully, her hands move towards the bird's body. She stayed quiet and broke into cold sweat. She gripped him (or her) with her two hands and chuckled. The bird cawed and Noodle covered its mouth.**

**She plucked as many feathers as there was and let the bird go. It flew far, far away. She just hoped that it doesn't inform the Satanist, knowing that he'll go crazy when he found out what the little rascal did to his poor crow.**

**She mixed the smelly goo with some slime, where she got from "Kids Choice Award 2008" and she even splutter some of them to the other celebrities like Jack Black, and some sludge, from the graveyard. All mixed together. It stunk and looked so bad that even the teen needed to use nose pegs and gloves.**

**She put the feathers and the "glidge" (A/N: lols. my own word.) into two separate bags and tied them all around inside the Winnie like what she did with the Kitchen. (A/N: e strings and stuffs.)**

**She had to put two see-saw-like-thingy and two bottles of glue as she didn't know in which direction will the Bass Slayer will trip over the banana and bang into but all the same, everywhere was filled with strings connected to the bags. Not forgetting the bananas, two of them, on the top part of the stairs of the Bago after he climbs them.**

**She decided to put an extra ingredient to 99 percent complete the Plan. She put rubbish, where she got from the landfill, and some "glidge" under the sheets of his blankets and covered his mattress with the blanket neatly. Not forgetting to replace the fridge with trash that was as well from the landfill.**

**The Axe Princess looked around ****"****embellished" area and chuckled as she couldn't wait for the smelly, old man to come.****She left the vehicle without disturbing the traps. She picked up a baseball bat and her bag of stones and hid behind one of the pillars of the carpark and wait for the genius little asstard to arrive.**

"**Play ball!!" She giggled to herself.**

**Woo Hoo!! n I feel Heavy-metal!! Woo Hoo!! lols. I jz lv dt song. I usd to tot dt e song wz calld "Woo Hoo!!" instead of "Song 2". well, u can't blame me. I wz rly young at dt time. it also remindd me of my Gorillaz(2001) n Linkin Park days. huhuhu. I jz miss dose days. I can't evn blive dt I had an obsession ovr dt stupid Britney. well, she WAS cool. bt watevr!!**

**haha. I fink evryone's rite. I watch too much movies. I jz watch "Ernest Goes To Camp" & "A Fistful Of Dollars". n Clint Eastwood wz in e latter. cowboys, lv em. zombies, lv em too. haha. RANDOM !! XD**

* * *


	7. CAW!

**Author's Note: Finally, an update on this story. I miss this story. It was my first one and I abandoned it. But I'm not getting any reviews for this story. Oh well, I'll just type this thing out.**

* * *

**The Satanist grunted. A zombie a wearing white torned-up dress which, of course, covered with blood charged at him. He just kicked in the face and left it groaning in pain. He entered the carpark noisily which woke the Asian Axe Princess up.**

**Cortez came flying to Murdoc and stumbled onto the ground. He picked it up and gently rubbed his hands through the feather-less bird's body.**

"**My poor Cortez, who in 'e bloo'y mind did 'his to ya?" He questioned, rudely but gently.**

**The raven just cawed and weakly closed its eyes. He placed the bird on the floor and ran to his Winnebago. **_**"Sumtin is goin' on."**_

**He took a step inside and climbed the stairs. He turned into the direction of the driver's seat and headed towards it. Suddenly, he tripped over "a" banana peel and slide to the wind shill, of course, pulling all the strings and causing the bags to tear. They revealed black feathers and the "glidge" which, eventually, fell onto or poured onto Mudds and dirtied the Bago. He crashed into the see-saw-like thingy and steering wheel and triggered the car alarm and caused the glue bottle to fly and land on his head.**

**The unconscious bass slayer got up and looked around the place. He saw some more bags on top of the shelves at the pathway that was leading to his bedroom. The whole place was a dump except for half of the pathway that was leading to his bedroom. Now, that's what you call a "cradle of filth". (A/N: That's a band name. Go search in the internet. XD)**

"**What 'e hell… Aaaah!!" He was walking to his bedroom to get a towel of something when he tripped on another banana peel and did the same thing he did just a few minutes earlier. Another glue flew and landed on his head that already had big, bad bump but there was something else. When he landed on his bed, his blanket fell to the floor and exposed all the rubbish that was from the landfill. He was lying down on the filth and it took him moments to realize it.**

"**FUUUUCK!!" He continued, "Wha' 'e hell is goin' on?!"**

**Noodle giggled and stood up. She knew that was the wake-up call.**

* * *

**Wake-up call for what, you, readers, are asking. Gomenasai, I have to stop here. It's getting too long and I don't like type loong chappies. It'll bore the heck out of some readers, including me. So, that's a tip, I guess. R&R, plz?? ;)**


	8. There she goes again!

**Author's Note: I'm back after trying to be inspired some more. Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we??**

**Stoopid Disclaimer: Yea, yea. I don't own a single thing in the story… Maybe one.**

* * *

**The 18-year-old stood up and picked up her weapons. She dug her hand into the bag of stones and brought out a handful of them. She cautiously walked to the Winnebago and waited for a moment.**

**Silence. It filled the air. The Satanist laid down on the floor of his, once called, bedroom as he was tired and err, boiling. And if anyone was near him, he can sense a dangerous aura that could scare the heck out of him. Pity the poor fellow whoever was near him.**

"**Crash!" Sounds of glasses that were being shattered took over the atmosphere. It jolted Mudds to stand up.**

"**Crash!" There it was again. And he saw stones on the floor near the Bago kitchen.**

**Noodle giggled, like a child, as she continued carrying out her duty. At the same time, an exhausted Mike wandered into the carpark of Kong Studios. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted his little owner committing a sin.**

"**Eep! Eep! Ohh! Ohh! Ahh! Eep!" ("There she goes again!") The monkey chattered to himself.**

**He skipped towards his owner and tugged at the bottom of the shirt. She paused her 'diabolic plan' and looked down to see her primate, sulking and frowning.**

"**Not now, Mike-san. I'm busy." She shooed her pet away. Mike grunted in reply and disobeyed his master.**

**The teen just rolled her eyes and tossed the empty bag away. She picked up her expensive, branded, original, baseball bat and struck a pose.**

**The Bass Slayer took long strides to his refrigerator and grabbed the white handle of it.**

**She went into the front of the vehicle and swung the heavy object with all her might.**

"**Crash!" There goes one of the headlights. Ooh, Uncle Old Murdoc is so going to scream about this once he finds out.**

**The smelly, old man stopped and stared at the direction of the sound. He couldn't see the Guitarist as she was too short, which was a good thing.**

"**Wot 'e hell is goin' on 'ere?!" Murdoc bellowed at the top of his lungs. Oh, now he was fuming, but that didn't stop Noods from performing the finale. She had to complete her mission by breaking the other headlights.**

**She sprinted to other headlights and got ready for another shot. Mike closed his eyes and ears for his own sake. The British fellow kicked his door open and stepped out of his once called, home sweet home. His eyes began scanning the area. Once again, there was silence.**

* * *

**Silent Hill, one of my favourite game and movie. My first favourite is Kingdom Hearts 2!! I didn't play the first one, that's why. Try Tenchu too. Well, writing stories isn't just one of my past times. I guess I've got loads of stuffs to do everyday. Anyways, R&R, please?? :)**


	9. Mike, Evil Mastermind or Innocent Ape?

**Author's Note: Wazza! My wonderful fans, I've missed you so much! & I'm being a prick for not updating. x( I'm sorry, okay! I'm just soooo busy! I-**_**Seriously, I own THE Les Paul.**_

Just get on with it!

Whatever!

Monkey Disclaimer:  
Me: I do not own a single thing! But I do own a Les Paul!  
My Brother: Don't you mean your brother owns a Les Paul?  
Me: Yea, yea!

* * *

It was quiet.

Too quiet. This is, of course, awkward for the band.

Murdoc still hasn't moved from his place as only his eyes were. They had fire burning in each of them and he was roaring like lion. It was like steam was coming out of his ears and his face had turned into a peculiar colour. **(A/n: I heard that Murdoc had green skin, as said by the woman 'on medication', a.k.a Paula. So, green + red = ?)**

He was about to shout for 2D's name when all of a sudden, 'Pssssssh!'

He closed back his mouth and bit his below lip until it bleed. That was the last straw, alright. And, the frustrated man couldn't take it nor could he take anything as a joke. He stormed to the front of his 'wonderful home', the direction of the sound.

Noodle smirked mischievously but panicked when she heard her manager's footsteps. Like a bolt of lightning, her brain hatched an idea and she started working on it. She tossed her bat upwards and 'faint' on to the ground. She lied with her arms spread like she was making a snow angel on the ground, her eyes closed and her mouth dramatically opened. The monkey opened his eyes to inspect. In result, Mike brought out his hands that were covering his ears and caught the weapon.

Then, Mudds saw Noodle on the floor and his broken headlights. He eyed the primate for a moment and he stared back at him.

"_Ooh Ooh Ahh." ("Not again.")_ Mike thought.

"Wha' 'e hell do yer 'hink you're doin', bloo'y monkey?!" The Satanist growled. The animal started shaking as it was afraid of its owner's bandmate might do something to him. He might kill him or worst, skin him alive! He shook his head to clear his thoughts but that was a wrong impression to the green-skinned man.

"Oh, yea? If yer didn' do i', 'en who did? Noodle-girl? You've go' to be kiddin'." He harshly pushed the pet aside and knelt down to Noodle.

"Psss, Noodle?" He whispered. There was no response.

"Noodle-girl?" This time, he poked at her side causing her to jump a bit. At last, the guitarist opened her eyes and stared at the man beside her.

"Murdoc-nii-san? What's going on? What happened?" She pointed to the headlight and acted like she knew nothing of the incident. The ape, once again, couldn't believe his ears but all he could do was to gave the monkey a threatening look.

"Are yer okay, Noodle-girl? Your monkey hur' yer, didn' he?!" The teenager looked her pet but didn't say anything.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Then, it's settled. Mike, since it's all your fault, go and clean up my awesome Winnie which is not awesome in the moment." He continued, "Yer think tis is funny?! You'll see what's gonna happen."

Mike definitely didn't like the sound of that and he remained quiet. "Now get to work!" The primate, once again, went to get the mop, the broom and etc. Noodle's face held no positive or negative emotions, just curiosity. She watched her 'best friend' left the carpark and looked back at the Satanist.

"I'm outta this place! I'm hungry anyway. Yer wanna come along?" In response, the purple-haired girl shook her head and walked back to her room.

When everyone was out of her sight, she rubbed her hands together and smirked. Once again, mission accomplished.

"_What's next? The most, ultimate, diabolical, oh-sweet-satan-it's-so-evil, oh-yea-it's-awesome, wonderful, hilarious, terrific, outrageous, amazing and genious plan ever?!"_

* * *

**Soo, how was it? I'm starting to hate my new class. It's soo unfair! Is there any tips for 'How To Survive In a New Environment Without Adapting To It"? Please help! R&R. Thank you! lovelove. =X**


End file.
